


We Don't Sell Love Potions Here

by Tinywriterfairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mutual Pining, Na Jaemin Being Dumb, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Burn, Witch Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy/pseuds/Tinywriterfairy
Summary: Jaemin doesn't always think before he acts. Haechan thinks this will get him in trouble. Donghyuck might just be endeared. Who knows what Yangyang thinks?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	We Don't Sell Love Potions Here

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!! I was particularly enamored with this prompt and the possibilities:
> 
> #002: "Jaemin is in love with Person C, and goes to a magic shop to buy a love potion. Witch!Donghyuck has some choice words for him."

Jaemin hooked the ball away from the other team’s midfielder and ran with it. They were so close, he could almost touch it. He sped, almost slipping on the grass. Another player popped up in front of him. He passed Jaehyun the ball. Jaehyun took it most of the way up the field before passing to Yangyang. Yangyang scored. 

He bounced away from the goalpost after making the goal. It was always best to see him like this, smiling and bouncing. Jaemin wished he could hug Yangyang without seeming odd, but the game wasn’t over yet. The goalie brought the ball back to the center for the kickoff. Again, Jaemin got the ball away from his opponent. 

Jaemin took the ball up the field, dodging the other team’s members. Yangyang darted in from his periphery. The way was open. Jaemin passed him the ball. Yangyang took off. Jaemin held his breath. The goalie spread themselves further, but it wasn't enough to keep Yangyang from scoring their winning goal. 

Jaemin cheered with their teammates as Yangyang charged back to their side of the field. He barreled into Jaemin, wrapping him up in a hug. “We did it!”

Jaemin’s brain froze. He wrapped an arm around Yangyang on reflex. Before he could really enjoy it, Yangyang dashed off to hug Jungwoo and their other teammates. Of course. Jaemin shouldn’t be surprised at this point; Yangyang had always been touchy with the team after a win. He trudged off the field as the team captains greeted each other. 

Yangyang popped up as he was zipping his shoes into his bag. “Why did you pass me the ball?”

“Huh?” Jaemin sat to tie his regular sneakers.

“That last goal.” Yangyang sat beside him, setting his bag by his feet. He had already changed out of the cleats, but hadn’t finished putting on his usual bracelet. “We were both close enough, you could have just gone for it.”

But then he couldn’t have watched Yangyang do it. Jaemin shrugged. “You were closer.” He switched shoes. “Isn’t that what the team is for? It doesn’t matter who scores the goal as long as we win.”

Yangyang watched him, bracelet still in his palm. “Well, then. Next time I’ll pass it to you.”

Jaemin grinned at him. “Good luck.” He pointed to the bracelet. “Don’t you want to wear that?”

“Oh! Yes. Thanks.” Yangyang clasped it around his wrist. “I wouldn’t want to lose this.”

“Is it important?” Yangyang always wore it when they weren’t playing. It was a simple chain with a single charm dangling, a symbol Jaemin didn’t recognize. It vaguely resembled an intricate brass V.

Yangyang nodded. He fiddled with the charm. “My friend made it for me specifically, so it’d be doubly bad to lose it.”

“Oh?” So Yangyang had magical friends? He hadn’t mentioned them before. “What does the charm do?”

Yangyang turned the V toward him. “It’s meant to protect me from bad magic.”

Jaemin picked up his bag. “So your friend is a witch?”

He listened to Yangyang talk about his friend as they headed back onto campus, toward the student commons. This friend sounded really cool, especially if he had made something to protect Yangyang. Jaemin wondered if Yangyang ever talked about him to other people.

Yangyang pulled up short at the corner before the commons. “I meant to ask, do you want to come to lunch with me and my friend?”

Jaemin adjusted his bag. “The witch?”

Yangyang shook his head. “If he’s a witch, he hasn’t told me.” He fiddled with his charm. “We’ve been friends for a while, and I think you’d like him.”

A window opened in front of him, and he couldn’t take it. He sank. “I’m sorry. I’d really like to, but I promised to meet my roommate for lunch.”

Yangyang nodded slowly. A smirk played around his lips. “That’s okay. I’m sure you’ll meet him eventually.”

He turned the corner instead of going into the commons. Jaemin smiled and waved until Yangyang was out of sight. He let himself sag for another moment before turning toward the commons to meet Renjun. Renjun waited by a lightpost. All kinds of posters covered the material and each other. The magic club poster right above Renjun’s head looked like it was about to fall over. Renjun waved. “What’s got you looking all giddy?”

“Yangyang asked me to go to lunch.” Jaemin skipped up to Renjun. “It was for right now so I had to turn it down, but he asked!”

“What are you doing here, then?” Renjun led the way into the commons. “Haven’t you been waiting for something like that forever?”

“I can’t just ditch you.” Jaemin handed Renjun his lunch. “Especially if I have your food. Besides, he didn’t seem worried about it.”

“Hmmm.” Renjun dropped his bag into a seat at the table they chose. “So, how was the game?”

He summarized the game. “And Yangyang looked so cool, Jun, he scored two goals.” Jaemin dug into his food. “I got to pass him the ball for the winning goal.”

Renjun opened his box. “You didn’t want to win yourself?”

Jaemin shrugged. “It would have been harder to get there, from where I was. And he gets so excited when he makes a goal.”

“You’re so whipped. Why don’t you just ask him out? He clearly wants to spend time with you.”

Jaemin squirmed. “I don’t know, it doesn’t feel like the same kind of wanting to spend time together. We only see each other for soccer anymore.” He frowned. “Maybe I’m just a coward.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “You’re not a coward, you’re just dumb. Why don’t you get a love potion while you’re at it.”

They went on with lunch, but the words stuck with him. Insane, but wasn’t the magic district just past the main campus?

***

Jaemin hesitated in front of the door to the shop. “Youngho’s Spells and Potions” scrawled across the wide board across the top of the storefront as well as the the little standing sign on the sidewalk. Was he crazy for even thinking about this?

He pushed the door open. The store was lit by lanterns that hung from the high ceiling by chains; they looked like old gas lanterns, but shone brighter than modern lights. The ceiling rose higher than the exterior of the store would have implied. Bookshelves lined the high walls. A boy about his age sat at the counter, reading a thick book. His red hair shone under the shop lights. He didn’t bother looking up.

“Welcome to Youngho’s Spells and Potions,” he intoned. “My name is Haechan. Feel free to look around.”

Jaemin peered around the shop. Signs for various kinds of items hovered above each shelf, seeming to be held up by nothing. Maybe that was where the magic came in. There was a whole aisle for potions. He paced down the aisle, then back up. There weren’t any love potions. Maybe it was a sign.

Pages rustled back at the counter. Or maybe he should just ask the clerk. Jaemin crept to the desk. Haechan seemed busy, but “Hi.”

Haechan barely glanced up. “Hi.”

“Can I ask a question?”

“Well.” He set his head on one hand and flipped a page. “Since you’ve already asked one, you might as well ask another”

Jaemin pointed over his shoulder. “I’ve never been here before, so I was just browsing around. I saw the potions aisle, but there doesn’t seem to be a section for love potions?”

Haechan froze. He closed his book and straightened. “Okay, couple things. First, that was not a question, just an uncertain statement.”

“I was getting to the—”

Haechan cut him off with a finger. “Second, you must not have read the sign on the shop door before you came in.”

“Uh.” He hadn’t. Jaemin gave a sheepish smile. “I was in a bit of a tizzy trying to find this place, I’m sorry.”

“Right.” He didn’t look very impressed. “I know you didn’t read it because if you had, you would know that we don’t sell love potions due to them being a banned substance.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Haechan snorted. “If I had a dollar for every dumbass who came in here asking for a love potion without reading the sign, I wouldn’t have to work again.”

Jaemin stepped closer. “Are there really that many?” He couldn’t even contest the ‘dumbass.’

Haechan paused, looking disgruntled. “Seriously?”

“Seriously what?”

“Do you actually want to know?”

Jaemin nodded. “I get it, I’m stupid, but is it really that common?”

Haechan stared at him. Jaemin posed where he stood. Haechan seemed to be looking deeper than his skin, dark eyes more than human. Finally, he seemed to make a decision. He shrugged. “Kind of. I’m exaggerating a little bit, but it happens a lot. That’s why we put the sign on the door in the first place, because people kept coming in to ask and getting mad when we told them the Council lists them as a banned substance under the law against emotional manipulation.”

Jaemin leaned on the counter. “I suppose that makes sense. Is it a new development? Because I don’t remember hearing about it.”

Haechan snorted. “Not in the slightest. Love potions have existed for millennia, sure, but they’ve been banned for centuries. Even if they weren’t, we wouldn’t sell them here. Do you have any idea how unethical it is to create false feelings in someone? We don’t sell other emotional potions like that, either, even though some aren’t strong enough to count as manipulation under the law. We don’t advertise our laws, so maybe I should get it, but that’s what the sign is for.” He glared at Jaemin, though with a little less heat this time.

Jaemin nodded. He’d known it would be a bad idea when he came in. He couldn’t stop the disappointment from flooding him. “That’s understandable. I’m sorry I wasted your time.” He straightened. “It was a stupid idea, anyway.” He turned to go.

“Hey.” A hand brushed his arm. Haechan had put his book aside and leaned across the counter. “Bitching aside, I am sorry I can’t help with whatever your problem is. Is it a crush thing?” The eyes that had been so piercing minutes ago widened, softened. He tilted his head slightly. Was this the same person?

“Haven’t I wasted enough of your time?” Jaemin turned back anyway. “Why would you want to spend any more time talking to the dumbass trying to buy a love potion?”

Haechan rolled his eyes. “I’m not cruel. My job is to help people as best I can with magic. I may not like your methods, but that doesn’t mean I can’t wish I could have helped you.”

“Do you do this for all your customers?”

Haechan gave him a sharp smile. “Only the truly annoying ones.”

He wasn’t sure if it was the lingering spark around the boy or the sheer strangeness of it all, but Haechan felt safe. “Yes, it’s a crush thing.” Jaemin deflated onto the counter again. “He’s just … He’s so cute, and sweet, and funny, and I like him so much, but I don’t think he even notices me outside of the club we’re both in? My friend suggested the love potion thing mostly as a joke, I think. I just want him to look at me.” Voicing it made his stomach drop but his chest lighten.

Haechan cocked his head. “He doesn’t notice you?”

Jaemin bristled. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Haechan waved at him. “Please, don’t act like you don’t know you’re hot.”

Jaemin couldn’t help preening a little, despite the ridiculousness of the situation. “Thank you.”

“Don’t get cocky, you’re still a dumbass.”

“I know, I know.” He laughed. “It’s not like that. I don’t even know if he’s into guys … which I suppose would have put my idea right out, but he just treats me like a casual friend. Which is fine, but we’ve known each other for a while and it feels like nothing’s changed.” He sighed. “I just want him to look at me.”

“You said that already.” Haechan drummed his fingers on the table. “You really like this guy, huh?”

“I really do.” Jaemin let his head drop to his shoulder. “He speaks three languages and he used to live outside Korea, so he’s got the cutest accent. And he’s so smart.”

“Do you pine like this so openly to everyone? How has he not noticed you like him?” Haechan poked Jaemin’s head.

“I really don’t know.” Jaemin picked himself up a bit. “I do whine at my best friend about it, and he says we’re all just stupid.” Renjun was going to kill him. He laughed. “He’s going to make fun of me so badly for this.”

Haechan pursed his lips. “You deserve it.”

“I know.” He pouted a little more, though, and Haechan let him stay and talk for a while longer before chasing him out of the store. For a failed trip, it didn’t feel half-bad.

***

Renjun started laughing as soon as Jaemin told him about what had happened. He almost fell off their couch during the commercials that Jaemin really couldn’t care less about. Jaemin rescued Renjun’s bowl before it could topple over, too.

“I can’t believe you actually did it,” he choked out when he got his breath back. “I was joking, you knew that right?”

Jaemin pouted. “I knew that. I was just curious, okay. How was I supposed to know that love potions are illegal? I’m not a witch.”

“You could have read the sign on the door?” Renjun shook his head and dug back into his food. “It’s pretty obvious.”

“Listen, I was curious about what’s inside, not what’s on the door.” He paused. “And how do you know what’s on the door, anyway? I didn’t mention that part.”

“I’ve been there before.” Renjun pushed his food around. “They sell some pretty useful items. And the candles are nice.”

“Hmmm.”

Renjun looked up abruptly. “What did you say your witch’s name was?”

“He’s not my witch.” Why did his neck feel warm? “His name’s Haechan. He’s very snarky but actually helpful except for the part where he couldn’t actually help me.” Jaemin cocked his head. “He reminds me of you, actually.”

“Hey.” Renjun sniffed. “I’m unique.”

“Why did you want to know?” Jaemin leaned on the table. “Do you know him?”

“Haechan? No.”

“But you know someone there.”

“Did I say that?” Renjun leaned away.

“Well, it sounds like you go there enough, you’d have to know someone.”

Renjun clammed up after that, no matter how much Jaemin questioned him.

***

Donghyuck couldn’t stop rolling his eyes once yet another customer left the shop without a love potion. “Does no one read the sign?” he whined.

“Ninety-five percent do,” Johnny’s voice carried from a distant corner of the shop. “You just aren’t patient with the other five.”

“Because they’re stupid.” Donghyuck flipped through his textbook. He hadn’t expected a history of magical battles to be boring, but the current reading on the Phoenix Campaign almost put him to sleep.

Jaemin hadn’t been stupid. Donghyuck’s finger hovered over an image of General Jung. The other boy had seemed so genuinely curious, even after Donghyuck insulted him. Then, sad to find no help in the shop. Donghyuck pushed the book away.

“Can I take my turn in the back now?”

Johnny poked out from between two aisled. “You have a project to work on?”

Donghuyck presented his spell work-up. “I think I’ve figured out how to make the mechanics work.” He gave his best pleading gaze. “Please? I’d be more useful back there.”

Johnny considered, long enough to make Donghyuck squirm. He nodded. “Send Jeno out. He’s better with customers than you are, anyway.”

Donghyuck groaned at that, but didn’t question it. He dragged his stuff to the back. The hallway itself was boring, but the first-level workshop on the right was interesting enough. Jeno and Mark sat at their places along the long table, working at their own stations. Yuta leaned against the wall, supervising. 

“Jeno, Johnny wants you up front.” Donghyuck dropped his bag against the wall. 

Jeno didn’t turn from whatever he was inspecting under the sheet of glass. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Donghyuck spread out his workup on the adjacent table. “I’m just ready to try this spell.”

Jeno moved his brush minutely. “And?”

Donghyuck dropped to the stool. He rolled his eyes at Yuta’s smirk. “I’m tired of telling people we don’t sell love potions.”

Jeno laughed. He finally pulled back and closed the glass case. Donghyuck had missed what exactly he was working on; it glowed too brightly to make out any edges. “That sounds about right. Have fun back here then.” He ruffled Donghyuck’s hair on his way out.

“Why do you hate that so much?” Mark didn’t look up from his potion, an interesting shade of light green. “Jeno just thinks it’s funny.”

“Don’t people read?” Donghyuck started pulling his tools out of the cubbies above the desk—copper wire, bronze coils, steel links, his athame, and a few more ‘traditional’ ingredients. “It’s right there, I don’t know why we have to explain it to every one of them.”

Mark shrugged.

“You’re good to add the foxglove,” Yuta told Mark. “But slowly. Donghyuck, you’re not special, we all hate it. But that’s life and retail.”

Donghyuck grumbled. He started laying out wire for the bronze to follow. “Where’s Doyoung?”

“Out.” Yuta peered over his shoulder. “Are you only using bronze?”

“No.” Donghyuck tapped his schema. “The original one did, but only because bronze was the best material around at the time. I want to mix in steel for durability.”

“Good.” Yuta traced the coil. “Start here and work outward.”

“Thanks.” Donghyuck stuck a pin down as a guide. Steel links slipped easily between the empty spaces in the bronze coils. He made sure to check his guide every few links.

“Have you never felt bad for one of them?” Mark sat back as his potion bubbled up violet. “They come because they want to be loved. It always makes me a little sad.”

Donghyuck shrugged. It was true enough, but still. “They want to force something that can’t be forced. And I’d feel less annoyed if they didn’t curse me out after I tell them.”

Jaemin hadn’t cursed. Jaemin had squirmed a little, listened to Donghyuck, and only whined about his love life when Donghyuck specifically asked him. Donghyuck must have temporarily lost his mind.

Yuta backed off as Donghyuck’s piece started coming together. “You’ve never wanted to use magic to fix something that seems unfixable?”

Donghyuck shrugged. “I’m too realistic for that.” Even if his crush didn’t have a charm against magics, it was a stupid idea. “He’ll like me if he likes me. I can’t force it.”

“He?” Yuta’s eyebrows shot up. He turned to Mark. “There’s a he?”

Mark eyed Donghyuck. “Apparently so. I never got a confirmation on that before.”

Donghyuck just shook his head. As they tried to pry more information out of him, he fine-tuned his spell design and pondered.

***

Jaemin almost fell when he walked right into someone shorter than him. He tipped back immediately to avoid knocking them over and ended up skipping back a few steps.

“Wow, you’re a dumbass everywhere you go, huh?’ Haechan put his hands on his hips. “What’s got you so distracted?”

Jaemin blinked down at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I go to school here, what are you doing here?”

“I also go to school here.”

Haechan rolled his eyes. “I figured. Seriously, what’s distracting you?”

Jaemin held up his phone. “That clowning you thought I would get? It’s continuing.”

Haechan laughed for what felt like forever. “You deserve it.”

“I know.” He sighed and tucked his phone into his pocket. “If you go to this campus, shouldn’t I have seen you around before? Or at least, I think I would have heard if a Haechan went to school here. It’s not exactly a common name.”

He clapped a hand over Jaemin’s mouth. “Shh with that. That’s my work name, I don’t want everyone around here knowing it.”

“Why not?” he tried to ask, though it came out muffled.

Haechan dropped his hand. “I just like keeping my personal and professional lives separate. And if no one has managed to put together my gramarye major and my part-time job, that’s not my problem.”

“That’s fair. But you’ll have to give me your name, then.” Jaemin fluttered his eyelashes. “Or else I won’t have anything to call you.”

He rolled his eyes, but didn’t seem too bothered. “It’s Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck.”

Jaemin gave a theatrical bow. “You already knew it, but Na Jaemin, at your service.”

Donghyuck crossed his arms. “Isn’t it more the other way around? Since you came to me for help.”

Jaemin laughed. “That’s true.”

“Donghyuck!” Someone called. Donghyuck turned and Jaemin sidestepped to get a good look. Yangyang waved as he approached.

“Hey.” Donghyuck waved back. “What’s up?”

“Not much. I mean, I’m going to see you in class later. I just saw you and wanted to say hi.”

“Oh.” Donghyuck grinned. “Hi.”

Yangyang hummed. Jaemin unfroze when the other boy’s gaze turned toward him. “Jaemin, hi! I didn’t know you knew Donghyuck.”

“Hey. Uh, yeah, we just met the other day, actually.” Donghyuck was giving him a death glare where Yangyang couldn’t see, but Jaemin just smiled. “I don’t think I realized you two knew each other, either.”

“Oh, we've been friends since we got to school here.” Yangyang nudged Donghyuck with his shoulder. “And now we have class together.” He checked the time. “Ah, I have to go. I’m supposed to meet Yukhei before class, but I’ll see you there?” he said to Donghyuck, who nodded. He turned to Jaemin. “I’ll see you around?”

Jaemin nodded. “Of course.”

Thankfully, Donghyuck waited until Yangyang was well out of earshot before saying it. “Your crush is on Yangyang?”

His ears burned, but he tried to keep his face impassive. “Was I that obvious?”

“Yeah.” Donghyuck shook his head. “No wonder you need help. That boy is oblivious as all hell.”

“Oh, so it’s not just me?’

Donghyuck shook his head. “I can see why you’d think it was you; you were the embodiment of that heart eye meme, and he just didn’t notice. But he’s like that with everyone. I’m not sure what he thinks of you, but it’s not necessarily a lack of interest you’re seeing there.”

Jaemin chewed on his lip. “ So there’s hope?”

“Are you asking if he’s gay? Because you should really ask him that, but vaguely yes.” Donghyuck laughed. “Good luck with him.”

It didn’t quite feel genuine. Jaemin shifted. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Huh?”

“You don’t have to wish me luck if you don’t approve.”

Donghyuck stared. That flicker ran over him again. What did Donghyuck see with those eyes? “It’s not that I don’t approve,” he said eventually. “I don’t know you enough to approve or not. But you’re right, I don’t really have a reason to wish you’d date him.”

“That’s fair.”

Donghyuck seemed confused. He stepped back. “I need to get to class.” He chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I can say—I hope you find something that makes you happy.”

Jaemin stood for longer than he needed to after Donghyuck left.

***

Donghyuck found his seat next to Yangyang with a few minutes to go before class started. Yangyang smiled at him, fingers pulling apart a puzzle only to put it back together again. “Did you have a nice time with Jaemin?”

He wasn’t sure why that in particular made him flush. “Yeah, it was okay. I didn’t know you knew each other?”

“Ah, yeah.” He set the puzzle aside as the professor came into the classroom. “We had Calc together last semester, and he’s on the soccer team, too.”

So they did know each other. That eased some of the tension in his gut. “So you know each other pretty well, then?”

“Something like that.” He picked up his pen. “I’ll tell you after?”

Donghyuck nodded.

Yangyang did fill him in after class, as they walked to the parking lot. Dongyhuck learned that Jaemin was just as ridiculous elsewhere as he had been both times they had met, but also had stayed up until 2 a.m. once to help Yangyang figure out the calc project, that he had never missed soccer practice, and that he changed his phone wallpaper to a new picture of a cute animal every week. This week it was a baby duck. The last one made him snort, but Yangyang insisted it was sweet.

He didn’t have far to go after seeing Yangyang off to his car; the shop was near campus because Johnny liked being close enough to access the gramarye library and to lecture sometimes. Donghyuck didn’t even need to drop his bag off because his textbooks actually applied to what Yuta wanted to teach him that afternoon. He stored his bag under the counter for when Yuta actually arrived and went hunting for their charms books in the back room.

“What are you doing?” Jeno popped out from around the bookshelf. “You never want to read.”

Donghyuck sniffed at him. “I read, excuse you. I’m looking up something for a client.”

“You actually got a client?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re not exactly Mr. Customer Service.”

Donghyuck shoved him. “Shut up, I can get customers.”

“Sure. What’s this guy want, then?”

Donghyuck hummed. He flipped through the book in front of him. “He wants to revive his great-grandfather's clock, only none of us understands the mechanism because it's too old a model.”

“Us?”

“Anyone who's looked at the clock, shut up. Anyway. I want to set up a new internal mechanism for it that won't need re-tuning.”

“How are you going to manage that?”

Donghyuck bookmarked the page. “That’s what I’m looking for, but see, I do get customers.” Yangyang liked metalwork; Donghyuck sometimes wondered what he would request if he knew about Donghyuck’s job.

“Hm.” Jeno leaned on the bookshelf. “What about that boy?”

“What boy?”

“A few days ago, you had a boy in here who wanted a love potion and he actually didn’t leave after you yelled at him. I had to step out, but I was curious. Did he order anything else?” 

Ah, Jaemin. Donghyuck shook his head. “He hasn’t been back.” He probably wouldn’t anyway, but especially not after the other day.

“That’s too bad. He seemed nice.” Jeno headed for the checkout counter. Donghyuck took his book and went to the back to start drawing schematics.

***

Jaemin stopped to read the rest of the sign on the door when he came to Youngho's for the second time. It wouldn’t do him much to not know, anyway. The love potion warning was, in fact, the very first thing he saw and yes, he was an idiot. There was a smaller warning underneath about other kinds of “magical manipulation” and then a larger list of harmful and dangerous spells prohibited by law. It was fascinating. He pushed open the door. The store itself hadn’t changed, but Donghyuck seemed less grumpy when he looked up and spotted Jaemin. He cocked his head. “What are you doing here?”

“Is that how you talk to customers?” Jaemin let the door swing shut behind him. “How rude.”

Donghyuck grinned. “Oh, I’m so sorry. ‘Welcome to Youngho’s Spells and Potions, how may I help you?’ Is that what you were looking for?”

Jaemin nodded seriously. He strolled over to the counter. “Customer service is a serious business.”

Donghyuck laughed. “Okay, but what are you doing here?” He waved. “Do you need a charm or something? Or do I need to re-educate you about potions?”

Jaemin stuck his tongue out. “I remember the first one, thanks very much. And I read the sign this time.” He leaned on the counter. “I don’t need anything in particular. I’m just curious about you.”

“What about me?” Donghyuck went back to what he had been doing before, which appeared to be playing with the till.

Jaemin shrugged. “Just … you? In general. Why do you work here, why haven’t I seen you around campus before if we clearly go close enough to each other to run across each other on campus. Also how does magic even work, do you get a choice? Is it what you want to do or is it like a family business where you don’t get a choice in what you do with it?”

Donghyuck laughed. “That’s so many questions. And that magic thing, didn’t you ever pay attention in school?”

“I did,” Jaemin whined. “I mean for you specifically. I know how magic works, generally.” Although, like chemistry, it had never made the most sense to him.

“Right.” Donghyuck eyed him. Jaemin smiled with all his teeth. It usually worked, and it seemed to this time. “Fine then. I work here because Johnny, my boss, is a family friend and he offered me a good job close to campus. I major in gramarye, which was a personal choice, yes, it’s something I enjoy and it works well with my specialty here. I don’t know why we’ve never run into each other because we may be within buildings of each other but I usually don’t spend that much time on campus except for classes and research. Yes, I get a choice. As I should hope you know, magic is hereditary, but that doesn’t mean anything about our careers necessarily. I could have decided to become a chemical engineer and never touched magic again except for what I need at home.”

“Ew, chemistry.”

“You don’t like chemistry?”

“No.” Jaemin shuddered. “I really don’t.”

“Well, I don’t know if you’ll like magic much, it’s a lot like chemistry.” Donghyuck smirked. “Which I happen to enjoy a lot.”

“Bleh.” Jaemin made a face. “Wait, I will like magic? What are you planning on showing me?”

“Nothing, if you keep looking at me like that.” Donghyuck almost seemed to flicker. 

Jaemin rearranged his face into something that was probably overly innocent. “Looking at you like what?”

Donghyuck eyed him. “Right. But yes, I got a choice. And I chose this because I like it. I suppose some families are like that, but it’s not universal.”

“That’s fair.” Jaemin tried to lean further to peer at whatever Donghyuck kept behind the counter. Donghyuck swatted him away. Jaemin pouted. “Ouch.”

“Listen, you want to come in here and chat me up, that’s fine, but no peeking without a purchase.”

Jaemin laughed. “Fine then.” He wandered the aisles for a bit. There wasn’t anything he really needed, though he did consider a potion for headaches as a future backup. The display near the window had an array of handmade, scented candles, the ones Renjun liked. Jaemin picked one with a light scent. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow when he brought it forward, but rang up the purchase without comment.

“So.” Jaemin edged around the counter until he stood next to the second stool there. “Can I?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes.”Yes, fine, whatever. Your entrance fee has been paid.”

Jaemin hopped onto the stool. “So what do you do in here all day?”

“Are you asking about my job or my downtime?” Donghyuck closed the till. He had several books spread out over this side of the counter. Some looked new enough to be school textbooks, but the one nearest him was a leather-bound tome that looked to be handwritten in a language Jaemin couldn’t read.

“I mean, I meant your job but if you want to talk about downtime, feel free.” Jaemin gestured grandly.

“Gods above and below, you’re annoying,” Donghyuck muttered. “I don’t even know why I’m doing this.”

“Being annoying is part of my charm.” Jaemin smirked. “And I have a lot of charm.”

Donghyuck just rolled his eyes. “Johnny has several employees like me, first-level witches—”

“First-level?”

“One step above an apprentice, shut up.”

Jaemin zipped his lips solemnly.

“Anyway, there are several of us at the first level, a couple of higher-level witches, and Johnny’s the head witch, which means he could run a coven, but he just runs this shop instead.”

“Are you all not a coven?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “I belong to my parents’ coven still.”

“So what do you do, then?”

Donghyuck waved vaguely. “Store stuff, mostly. Watch the counter, sell items. We do get customers who come in asking for custom items or spells, but there’s a limit to what Jeno, Mark, and I are able to do. So it works out to a decent part-time job but also like an internship beyond typical studies? Like, if you go through school and get qualified, but you do an internship with a company instead of being hired outright. When we complete this and pass the exam to be higher-level witches, we can go and work wherever we want.”

“How long does that take? Is it separate from your college stuff, or is it like med school exams where you can’t take it until you get a certain way through?”

Donghyuck played with a pen. “More the second one. Technically, someone could go through all the tests without studying at school as well, but it usually helps. We’re all in the gramarye department, but there are still subsets. I’m in Ancient Studies.”

“What’s that?”

Donghyuck considered. “You’ve taken history classes, right? Or one of the magic alternatives?”

Jaemin nodded. “The standard ones my freshman year, yeah.”

“So you might have a clue how boring they make everything sound.” Donghyuck flicked his book. “I specialize in metalwork and reviving ancient spells for refit in modern usage.”

“So ancient studies is pretty helpful?” Jaemin guessed.

Donghyuck nodded. “And I like history, I do. But—like this. Listen.” He pulled the book closer and intoned, “In the final days of the campaign, it became very difficult for the soldiers to remain hidden. Exhaustion, malnutrition, and a general lack of resources kept the army from attaining the speed they would have needed.” He made a face. “It’s just bad.”

“Wow.”

“I know, right? The Phoenix Campaign was the bloodiest hidden battle in known history, but this makes it sound like a snoozefest.”

“It sounds like you already know a lot.”

Donghyuck lit up. “Oh, I’ve been into history generally since I was little. Did you know General Jung, who ran Phoenix, started fighting when he was fourteen? He had to lie about his age and by the time anyone found out he had already won, like, three battles and they couldn’t justify letting him go.”

“I didn’t know that.” Jaemin set his chin on his hand. “Did they have to change the rules for him, or just make some kind of exception?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “I think they just pretended not to know until he was of age.”

He looked so excited, talking about battles and long-dead people, that Jaemin had to ask him about another. It made Donghyuck brighten more. He talked until a customer came to the desk to make a purchase.

Jaemin edged out of the way. The handwritten book in front of him seemed to be calling his name. He tapped Donghyuck’s shoulder after the customer left. “So, is all this schoolwork, then?”

Donghyuck groaned. “Don’t remind me. Yes, most of this is for school.”

“How different is it from what you do here?”

Donghyuck put his head on the counter. “It’s not that different, actually. And, like, I love it, but ...” He groaned again. “You know that point in the middle of the semester where everything sucks and you just want to die for five minutes even if it’ll be okay?”

“Oh, definitely.”

Donghyuck waved at the spread of books. “That’s this. I have a paper due for each of five classes at the end of the semester on completely different topics, not to mention tests coming up soon and it’s not like we can just have tests on our paper topics, no.”

“That would be too easy,” Jaemin nodded. “My stats prof is like that, too.”

“Right? It’s annoying. And a lot of it relates back to what we do here, but not directly. At least not right now. And on top of the clock, which is cool, I have to figure out how to automate a basic mental process for a guy who barely seems to think, anyway.”

“Ohh, is it that bad?”

Donghyuck eyed him. “Is this you placating me? Are you placating me right now?”

“No, I’m genuinely interested.” Jaemin put a hand on his heart. “I swear.”

“Hmmm.” Donghyuck checked the door, but apparently it was a slow day. “What about you, then?”

“What about me?”

“You seemed to understand my complaint about school. What are you in for?”

“Math.”

Donghyuck wrinkled his nose. “Why?”

Jaemin shrugged. “I like it.”

“Why?”

“It makes sense, okay? The work can be annoying, but math is how the world works. I like making the numbers fit together.” Math was simple. He shrugged. “I know a lot of people don’t like it. They don’t have to. What’s wrong with your client then?”

“Oh.” Donghyuck waved a hand. “He’s probably not that bad elsewhere but gods, he’s not very smart about magic. He apparently read the sign, but didn’t retain any of it, because he kept asking me stupid questions.”

Was that what Donghyuck thought of him? Jaemin sure hoped not. He wilted a little. “I promise I read the sign this time. I didn’t get off to a great start, but I’m trying not to be one of the stupid people.”

Donghyuck glanced at him. “Oh, I’m sure you’re not. You’re a dumbass, but you clearly mean well. Most of the people who come in here wanting a love potion yell or turn right around and leave when I tell them that’s not allowed. They don’t mope about their crush right here at the desk and come back later to interrogate a witch for fun.”

“I’m not interrogating you!” but it was nice, to know he wasn’t considered one of the stupid people. “I’m trying to be your friend.”

Donghyuck wrinkled his nose. “Friends, with you?” but he smiled after, so Jaemin would take it as a win.

A boy about their age stuck his head out from the back. “Hyuckie, do you have the …” he trailed off when he saw Jaemin sitting at the counter. “Oh, hello. Who are you?”

“I’m Jaemin.” Jaemin sat a little straighter. Was this one of the other intern witches?

“Hi.” The boy waved. “I’m Jeno. You’re not really supposed to be back there.”

Jaemin nodded. “Donghyuck made me buy something before he let me come sit here and ask questions.”

Donghyuck smacked him on the arm. “Are you really throwing me under the bus right now?”

“Oops?”

Jeno laughed. “It’s fine, I don’t really care. Welcome to the store. I hope Donghyuck has been treating you well.”

Jaemin shrugged. “We’re getting along alright, I think.”

“That’s great.” Jeno turned to Donghyuck. “Anyway, I came out here to ask if you’ve seen my athame?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “All I’ve got out here are books. Are you sure it’s not in the back somewhere?”

“No, but I didn't want to interrupt Mark if I didn’t have to.” Jeno shrugged.

“What about interrupting me?”

“You’re just watching the counter, Mark’s handling explosives.” Jeno shrugged. “It’s fine, I’ll still ask him. I’ll just be careful going inside.”

“Don’t burn your eyebrows off,” Donghyuck warned, like that was a real concern. “You don’t look very good without them.”

Jeno only laughed before ducking back behind the door with a wave.

“See, that's customer service.”

Donghyuck turned his nose up. “Maybe, but you like me anyway.”

“I guess I’m just drawn to snark.” Jaemin set his chin on crossed arms on what free counter space remained away from the books. “Renjun’s like that.”

“Renjun?”

“My best friend, the one who made the joke that sent me here.”

“Ah.” Donghyuck grabbed his pen to start working again. “The one who was making fun of you when you almost ran me over the other day?”

“Yes.” Jaemin sighed. “He’s the snarkiest but also somehow the nicest. I can’t explain it and we’ve been friends for ten years.”

Donghyuck laughed. “Oh, yes, I think we’ll be great friends.”

Donghyuck seemed invested in whatever his paper was on, so Jaemin pulled out his own books. It was nice, to sit and work with a witch in this shop of wonders. He didn’t get through his work any faster, but that was okay.

Another boy came out from the back door after a while. “So, what’s this I hear about Jeno missing his athame? Did you hide it?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes without moving from his work. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you like causing trouble.”

“Sure, but hiding his athame would just be stupid. Why is your first assumption that I’m chaotic and not, correctly, that Jeno is bad at keeping track of his stuff?”

The boy just shrugged. He looked intensely familiar, and Jaemin couldn’t pinpoint why. In jeans and a band t-shirt, with short black hair, he looked just like plenty of Jaemin’s classmates. “Because Jeno’s already looking for his stuff and both things can be true?” he glanced at Jaemin and double-taked. “Who are you? Hi.”

“Hi.” Jaemin waved. “I’m Jaemin. You look very familiar to me and I have no idea why.”

He shrugged. “I’m pretty sure we’ve never met, but I’m Mark. Are you friends with Donghyuck?”

Jaemin made a sad face at Donghyuck. “I don’t know, are we friends yet?”

Donghyuck glanced up and snorted. “Maybe if you stop making that face.”

“Maybe I’ll stop making this face if you say we’re friends.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Right, so you’re friends, then.” Mark came over to lean on the counter. “How do you know each other? I don’t think I’ve heard about you before.”

“You probably wouldn’t have, we haven’t known each other that long. We just found out that we have a mutual friend and go to the same school.” Were there other first-level witches around the shop, or did Renjun like Mark or Jeno?

Just like that, it clicked. He didn’t know Mark; that wide-eyed stare, though, that had the mark of Renjun’s type. It had to be Mark he liked. Jaemin chatted with Mark a little more, until Donghyuck got frustrated and chased him away. Jaemin’s phone went off before he could get back into his work, calling him away. He went home lighter than he had in a while.

***

Jeno draped himself over Donghyuck’s shoulders after the last customers had cleared out for the day. “So, who was that?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Donghyuck closed and stacked his books to go in his bag. If he could move with Jeno on him. He wriggled. “Let me go, I need to pack.”

“Right.” Jeno let him go. “And you know exactly what I mean, Hyuckie, don’t play around. Your new friend who came to visit, Jaemin? Apparently. Who is he?”

“What are we doing?” Mark asked as Donghyuck shoved the rest of his books into his bag.

“I’m asking him about Jaemin.”

“Oh, yeah. Who is he? How do you know him? I’ve never seen you let a friend hang out in here. I didn’t know you had non-magic friends who knew about the shop.”

“I don’t, really.” Donghyuck slung his bag over his shoulders. Jeno latched on again as soon as he stopped moving. “And I’m not sure we’re friends.”

“You looked pretty friendly.” Mark leaned on the counter, just where Jaemin had hours earlier. “Is he a date, then?”

“No!” His ears warmed. “He has a crush on someone else, he’s definitely not here to flirt with me.”

“Oh?” They both leaned in.

“I’m not telling you who,” Donghyuck warned them.

Mark shrugged, and it felt like Jeno did too. “That’s not what we wanted to know. Why’s he here, then?”

“Oh.” Donghyuck fiddled with the store pen he’d been using for his homework. “He came in last week with a request we couldn’t meet. Then we ran into each other on campus and I found out who he likes. Then he showed up here today and kept me company. I guess we could be friends? I just don’t know what he wants now.”

Mark frowned at him. “If he came here after you told him you couldn’t help and spent hours talking to you—and you’re sure he doesn’t have a crush on you—then he probably just wants to be your friend.”

“Oh.” Well, that was alright. Unless he wanted hints about Yangyang. He changed the subject.

***

Jaemin almost dropped his drink when he turned away from the counter at the coffee shop and Yangyang stood right next to him. “Oh, hi.”

“Hey.” Yangyang grinned. “Fancy meeting you here.” The cashier called his name. “Wait for me, okay?”

Jaemin waited while Yangyang got his coffee. He almost fumbled the cup, but kept it from spilling all over the cashier through what looked like sheer luck. He brought the cup to his chest and said something that made the cashier laugh. Yangyang walked back to Jaemin with a grin, holding the now-covered cup casually in one hand.

Jaemin pointed at it. “Should I be worried about that?”

Yangyang pouted. “It’s covered now, okay? I’m not going to damage anyone.”

“Sure.” Yangyang stuck out his tongue, but followed Jaemin out of the shop. “Are you going to class now?”

Yangyang nodded. “The one I share with Donghyuck, yeah.”

Jaemin steeled himself. “Can I walk with you? I have class in the building past yours a little after.” Maybe more like half an hour after. Jaemin hitched his bag higher on his shoulder.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Yangyang smiled at him. It felt like a little jolt of electricity, every time he did that. “I haven’t seen you as much as I’d like to lately.”

Jaemin gripped his drink to keep calm. “Yeah, we’ve both been pretty busy since calc ended.”

Yangyang spun around to walk backward in front of Jaemin. He had that look again, the one Jaemin couldn’t name. “You’ve been busy with Donghyuck, I heard. If I’d known you were friends, I would have just told you who I was going to have lunch with before.”

Jaemin almost tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. “You wanted me to meet Donghyuck?” That was a bit surreal.

“Yeah. I wish you’d told me you knew him before.” He bit the inside of his lip. “We could all have been hanging out for longer.”

“Oh, no.” Jaemin tried to sip at his coffee without burning himself. “We hadn’t met then. It really hasn’t been that long. I think it was the day after the game?”

Yangyang seemed to perk up as he navigated around people without looking. “You must get along pretty well, then. Donghyuck seems to like you.”

“He does?” Jaemin waved Yangyang to a stop at the corner. “That’s good. I wondered.”

Yangyang laughed as they crossed the street. “Is he still prickly?” He glanced behind himself just as they reached the other side of the street. “He softens up once you get to know him a bit.”

Jaemin had seen that, once Haechan became Donghyuck. He wondered what Yangyang had seen at first. “He seems like the type.” Jaemin pointed at a tree behind Yangyang. Yangyang ducked. “Did you meet in a class?”

Yangyang shook his head as they turned a corner. Jaemin was half-tempted to ask if his charm gave him preternatural senses, or extra luck, as he navigated the walk backwards and didn’t hit a thing. “We were paired off in a group with some other freshmen and a couple of upperclassmen during freshman orientation. We got close out of necessity then, and we’ve had a couple of classes together after that helped.”

“Yeah? What happened?” Jaemin got Yangyang to go on as they neared the building, as Yangyang turned to walk next to him, as he came closer until their shoulders brushed. It made it both difficult and easy to focus as Yangyang talked about Donghyuck. He had plenty of stories. Jaemin would have to ask for Donghyuck’s side of what happened on New Year’s Eve, though.

Donghyuck stood against the wall outside what must be the classroom, playing on his phone. He looked up as they approached. “Hey.” Donghyuck smiled, glancing between the two of them. “You two walked over together?”

“Yeah,” Yangyang nodded, “We ran into each other at the coffee shop and Jaemin offered to walk me over.”

“I hope he didn’t tell you anything too terrible.” Donghyuck kept looking between them.

Jaemin shrugged. “I guess that depends on your interpretation of what happened on New Year’s Eve.”

Donghyuck groaned and punched Yangyang in the shoulder. “I thought you promised not to tell anyone about that.”

“Did I say that?” Yangyang giggled into his coffee. “I’m pretty sure I only promised not to tell your parents if I ever met them. Besides, if Jaemin wants to be your friend, he needs to know about this part of you.”

Donghyuck grumbled. It made Jaemin want to squish his cheeks, but the professor came up to unlock the class door. Jaemin stepped back. He missed the mild heat Yangyang exuded as soon as he moved. “I should go; we both have class.”

Yangyang waved as they headed into the room. Jaemin waved back before he made his way out the other end of the building. He had plenty of time to get to class, which meant plenty of time to think.

***

When Jaemin got home, his best friend still had many things to say. “Are you stupid?” was the first. “No, seriously, are you an idiot?” Renjun shoved a plate of pasta at him. “Take your food.”

“I’m really feeling the love here, Injunnie.” Jaemin put his hand over his heart dramatically.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t realize I was joking about the love potion.” Renjun fussed with his food.

“Are you still on this? Really?” Jaemin took a bite of his granola bar. The pasta could wait. “I think I’ve been punished enough for that already. He yelled at me, you yelled at me. I get it, okay.”

Renjun sighed. “And you went back?”

Jaemin nodded. “Haechan,” he should really ask if it was okay to tell Renjun Donghyuck’s name, “I told you he goes to school here. He seemed nice, so I went back to talk to him.”

Renjun raised an eyebrow. “You want to make friends with the witch who yelled at you?” 

Jaemin grinned. “Apparently I have a thing for friends who want to hit me.” He only laughed when Renjun smacked him playfully. “But yeah, he seems really cool.”

Renjun hummed. He seemed nice and relaxed; the perfect time to ask.

“So, I know you know one of the other workers.” He pulled a frown. “What was his name? Jeno?”

Renjun shrugged. “I think I saw Jeno once in passing. Brown hair, big smile, really good at talking to customers?” Jaemin nodded. “Yeah, he sold me something once.”

“Do you know Mark, then?”

“Hmm?” Renjun got up with some trash. “I’ll be back in a second.”

So he did know Mark. Jaemin laid out his plan of attack for when Renjun returned.

***

It took Donghyuck about three of Jaemin’s visits to the magic shop during Donghyuck’s shifts to call him out. Jaemin had brought his homework out right away to do by the counter. 

“What are you even doing here?” Donghyuck demanded. “Don’t you have better things to do on an afternoon than sit here and annoy me?”

Jaemin set down his textbook. “Am I annoying you that much by being a good student?”

How had he gotten so comfortable here? Donghyuck narrowed his eyes. “That doesn’t answer my question. There are plenty of places you could choose to do homework, what’s so appealing about this shop?”

“You.” Jaemin shrugged. “I told you before, I find you interesting and I’d like to be your friend. I don’t think you mind that much, since you’ve been letting me sit back here and ask you all kinds of annoying questions.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Are you sure you’re not here because I’m Yangyang’s friend?” The question was out before he could stop it. He played with the edges of his textbook. 

Jaemin actually looked offended. “No. Have I asked you about him?” He closed his books.

Well. “No.”

Jaemin sighed. “I know you’re friends. I know it’s not your place to give me advice, and you’re absolutely not obligated to. I want to be your friend because I think you’d be a good friend. We don’t have to talk about him, ever, if that would make you more comfortable with the situation.” His shoulders sagged. Had it been that bad of a question?

Donghyuck shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I didn’t really think you’d do something like that, I just wanted to make sure. Sorry if I upset you.”

Jaemin shook his head, but a customer entered before he could respond. Donghyuck turned to deal with them. The customer’s request turned out to be reasonable; they were looking for a potion to help with chronic pain. He wrote them in for an appointment with Mark in a few days.

“You really do have a whole other persona for customers, huh?” Jaemin observed when Donghyuck turned back to him. “What made you decide to drop it around me?”

“You were too annoying to keep up with,” Donghyuck sniffed. He wasn’t sure why; something about Jaemin had gotten under his skin very quickly.

He laughed. “Sure. But anyway, it’s fine. You didn’t upset me. I can see how you would think that. But like I said before, I’m just drawn to certain personality types, I think.”

Donghyuck tapped his pen against the appointment book. “Am I ever going to meet Renjun?”

Jaemin shrugged. “If we run into each other on campus, sure. Or if I can talk him in here without him being worried about running into his boy.”

“His boy? What boy?” Donghyuck closed his book. “He has a boy?” Had one of Donghyuck’s boys been holding out on him?

Jaemin scooted closer. “Renjun didn’t tell me about this shop, but when I told him about coming here it turned out that he comes here a lot and always talks to the same witch on duty.”

“It’s not me. I would have remembered a Renjun.”

“Oh, I know. I brought it up when I first mentioned you. I think it's Mark, based on his reactions, but I can’t get him to admit it. I also don’t know what exactly is going on. It could just be that he thinks Mark is hot. Which fits, because he’s exactly Renjun’s type. Or there could be more to it. I’d need to see them together, but he won’t come down here.”

“Ahh.” Donghyuck grinned. “He knows you know?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“That’s too bad. Maybe he’ll wander in here on the wrong day and I’ll get a good look at him.”

“Let me know what you see if that does happen, will you?”

“Of course.” They shook on it.

Jaemin went back to his homework after, but Donghyuck just watched him. How had Jaemin managed to make coming into the shop to see him a routine? Jaemin flipped over a page to start writing equations Donghyuck half-recognized on the other side.

He was so—so sincerely giving, the way he just sat there and listened and looked like he really enjoyed listening to Donghyuck explain a law of magic that he would never get to see much less use. Donghyuck sighed.

“Yangyang likes fruit smoothies.”

“Huh?” Jaemin looked up.

“You have to be really blunt with him, because he’s dense enough not to get it. But I don’t think you’re right about him not noticing you. He really likes strawberry smoothies. Don’t question it, just take the gift and go.” If Yangyang liked him enough to tell that New Year’s story, maybe Jaemin deserved the help.

Jaemin studied him. He smiled, sweetly. “Thank you, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck waved to cover the way his ears burned. “Shut up. Aren't you supposed to be working?”

“Yes, yes.” Jaemin turned back to his book with one last smile. Donghyuck waited until his ears had cooled before he turned back to his work. Work would take his mind off the clawing anxiety in his throat. It would be fine. Yangyang lit up when Jaemin was around. Jaemin would treat Yangyang well. There wasn’t any need for him.

***

Jaemin made sure the spot next to him on the bench was left open when Yangyang showed up to soccer practice. He’d set the smoothie next to him so Yangyang would have to get it to sit down.

“Hey.” Yangyang bounded over. “Did you save me a seat?”

Jaemin just nodded, pulling his cleats out of his bag. 

“Thank you!” Yangyang picked up the smoothie as he sat on the bench. He cocked his head. “Is this for me?”

Jaemin nodded again. “Donghyuck said you liked them, and I passed by the shop on my way over, so I thought I would get you one.”

Yangyang’s “thank you” was softer this time. “I do really like these.” He sipped at it as they got ready for practice, and again at the break. Jaemin almost wriggled, seeing it. He liked seeing Yangyang enjoy something. Donghyuck had been really nice, even giving him one thing. He scored a goal on Jungwoo in the second half of practice. Jungwoo didn’t seem bothered, and Yangyang congratulated him after.

Yangyang thanked him again when they were cooling down. “Even if Donghyuck told you something, you didn’t have to do that. Thank you.”

Jaemin shrugged it off. “It’s nothing you have to thank me so many times for.” He patted down his forehead and neck before taking off the jersey over his shirt. “Actually, there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

“What’s up?” Yangyang sat to change his shoes.

“Donghyuck’s never come to one of our games, right?” Jaemin put his shirt and towel in his bag. “I’ve been wondering why. Or did I just miss him before?” He would he hard to miss, though, striking as he was.

Yangyang shook his head. “He’s not much of a sports person. I think he’s usually working? But sometimes he just says he doesn’t want to come.”

Jaemin sat. “So you’ve asked him before?”

Yangyang nodded. “I always thought it was too bad he never wants to come.”

Jaemin thought about it while he changed his shoes. “Let’s try getting him to, then?”

“You think something will change?”

Jaemin shrugged. “I think he has two friends on the team now, and we’re both willing to be annoying to get what we want.”

Yangyang snorted. “God, we are, aren’t we?” He stood to stretch. “Alright. Let’s get him here.” He offered Jaemin a hand up. It felt like more when he took it.

***

Donghyuck nudged Yangyang’s legs off of his when his started to tingle. Fun as it would be to do something bigger, the library was a quiet zone and he didn’t want to get them both in trouble for screaming about his numb legs. They had tests to study for.

Yangyang stretched after another few minutes. His shirt rode up a little. Donghyuck forced himself to look away. “Ah, I need a break.”

“Not enjoying your science?” Donghyuck set his books on the table as well. “I thought you liked it better than math.”

“I do like it better than math,” Yangyang retorted, knocking a knee into Donghyuck’s, “but my eyes are starting to get tired. So it’s time for a break.”

“That’s fair.” Donghyuck stretched, too. “Hey, there was something I wanted to ask you.”

“Yeah?” Yangyang sat up. “Shoot.”

“What do you think of Jaemin?” He left the question light; it wouldn't do to meddle too much, at the same time he was curious. Jaemin seemed to still be concerned about making Donghyuck think that he was using him, so he hadn’t said much after Donghyuck gave him advice. “You’ve known each other for a while now, right?”

Yangyang nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, yeah, Nana’s great.”

“Nana?”

“It’s his nickname Because his last name is Na, see?”

Donghyuck filed that away for later. “I do see. So you like him?”

“Mmhm. He’s really kind. I told you how he stayed up to help me with calc that one time, right? He’s always doing stuff like that. And he’s such a good listener, you know? He makes it seem like you’re the only person in the room when you’re talking.”

“He does, yeah.” So that was just how Jaemin was, then. It made sense. He wouldn’t treat Donghyuck more carefully than the boy he had a crush on. He ignored the way that didn’t quite sit right. It wasn’t his business what Jaemin made other people feel. “He’s good to have around.”

Yangyang smiled. “Yeah, I see why you would be good friends, Duckie. He's really good at validating people.”

“Who says I need his validation,” Donghyuck sniffed, but it was true that it was really nice having someone listen so attentively.

“Was there a reason you brought it up?” Yangyang cocked his head. The thing about Yangyang was he didn’t try to be cute unless he wanted something, usually to annoy people—Donghyuck was the same. So a gesture like that was completely unconscious. That made it cuter. 

Donghyuck forced himself to look back at his books. “Oh, just thinking. We should all hang out sometime. We haven’t all seen each other except in passing, but if you’re close and he and I are becoming friends, it would be nice.”

“It would be!” Yangyang bounced up. “You know what we should do?”

“What?”

Yangyang clapped once. “Jaemin and I have a soccer game in a couple of days. You should come watch us and then we can hang out and get ice cream after or something.”

Donghyuck leaned away. “What brought this on?”

He shrugged. “We were talking about why you never come and Jaemin pointed out that since you have two good friends on the team now, you might be more willing to listen if we ask you to come.” He gave Donghyuck puppy eyes. “Please? We’d both really like it if you came.”

“Who says I have two good friends on the team?” And since when had they decided to invite him somewhere together? Yangyang’s pout intensified. Donghyuck sighed. “When is it?”

Yangyang wriggled in his seat. “Saturday at 2.”

He sighed again. “I will come. But there had better be really good ice cream after.”

Yangyang hugged him. “I knew you’d say yes. Thank you!”

Donghyuck settled into the warmth for as long as he could.

***

Donghyuck fidgeted on the bleachers as the teams filed out onto the field. He hadn’t been kidding when he first told Yangyang that he didn’t get sports. The teams were obviously separated, both by space and the colored shirts, and the fans made their allegiances pretty obvious in the same way, and he knew they couldn’t touch the ball with their hands, but that was about it.

The whistle blew. He could figure out what that meant because everyone started running. Yangyang got the ball quickly. Donghyuck clasped his hands between his knees to keep them still as Yangyang ducked and dodged around other players. He kicked the ball away to one of his teammates and darted off somewhere else.

The teammate, a tall boy Donghyuck didn’t know, took the ball maybe a third up the field before passing it to someone else. The ball traded places several times, back and forth between teams. Finally, that taller boy passed the ball to Jaemin. Donghyuck gripped his hands tighter again. Jaemin took the ball up the field. He dodged a bulkier player, passed the ball, got it back. Yangyang darted in and Jaemin passed him the ball. Yangyang kicked it right into the goal.

Donghyuck knew what that meant, even if the people around him hadn’t started cheering. He cheered, too, and waved when they looked over. Jaemin and Yangyang high-fived before heading back to the center of the field. Donghyuck had always wondered how they managed to get the ball back on the field after the goal. Apparently the goalie walked it over and put it down. The whistle went off again, and it started over.

He didn’t get bored exactly, even though he understood very little of what was going on. Yangyang and Jaemin were everywhere, moving and playing with the ball, and even if he didn’t know what it meant when some things happened, he understood when they made goals and got excited. It was nice to watch his boys have fun. Donghyuck picked at his nails. Maybe he should have come before.

He stood with the rest to cheer when Jaemin scored what was apparently the winning goal. Jaemin wouldn’t stop grinning as he trooped back to his team. Yangyang grabbed him up in a hug. Donghyuck squashed the pang that caused. Jaemin deserved it. Maybe Donghyuck should hug him, too, when he got down there. Yangyang slipped away from Jaemin to hug their other teammates. Jaemin looked after him with an expression so fond, it almost hurt. Then he glanced up to see Donghyuck watching. He grinned, waving wildly. Donghyuck waved back. He made his way down to the field, where Jaemin and Yangyang were separating from their team.

“So?” Yangyang was practically vibrating. “What did you think? Did you like it?”

“I—I guess so?” Donghyuck crossed his arms. “I didn’t really understand anything that happened except the ball moved and you won.”

Jaemin shrugged. Even tired out, he still looked happy. “That’s basically all that happens. The ball moves a lot of places and if it goes in the right places, someone wins.”

Donghyuck smacked him. “Okay, I know there’s more to it than that.”

They both laughed. “There’s a lot more to it,” Yangyang said, “but you don’t have to worry about the rules. As long as you had a good time watching?” He looked a little unsure.

It tugged at something in Donghyuck’s heart. “I did. It was nice watching you two have fun.”

“Aw, you do have a heart.” Jaemin ducked away when Dongyhuck pretended to smack him again. “Anyway, didn’t you say you wanted ice cream as a reward?”

“I did.” Donghyuck put his nose in the air and waved them off. “Go get clean so I can stand to be seen with you.”

They moved off, though Yangyang couldn’t resist ruffling Donghyuck’s hair. He pouted and fixed it, but he didn’t mind waiting for both of them. It felt right. 

***

“How was your date?” Renjun called as soon as Jaemin opened the door.

“It wasn’t a date,” Jaemin called back. He shut the door behind him. “I keep telling you that.”

“You won’t tell me why it wasn’t a date, either.”

Jaemin crossed into the living room. “You know why it wasn’t a date, I shouldn’t have to explain it.” Renjun sat on the couch with several dvds in his lap. “Did you did you settle on a movie?”

“I’m torn between these two.” Renjun held up _Spirited Away_ and _Princess Mononoke_.

Jaemin took the cases. “We could always just watch both.”

“Okay.” Renjun took them back to set up. “And no, I don’t know why it wasn’t a date. I want you to explicitly tell me why.”

“Because … none of us called it that? There were three of us there? We didn’t even do anything date-like? Pick any of the above, or all of them.”

Renjun blinked at him. “Wow, you’re a dumbass.”

“Hey.”

He snorted. “Did you have fun, at least?”

“I really did.” Jaemin set aside his bag and came around so he could sit on the couch. “He just came to our game and then we went to get ice cream afterwards. It was nice, but I don’t see why you’d call it a date. You and I get food together all the time.”

Renjun pressed play on the dvd player. He sighed as he returned to the couch, shaking his head. “Dumbass.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Jaemin whined, but he still let Renjun cuddle up to him. 

“Because you’re being silly about boys, which is dumbass behavior.”

“Oh, like you have any room to talk, Mr. “I refuse to talk about my crushes until something disastrous happens.” Is that why you won’t tell me about your witch at the shop?”

“Shh, the movie’s starting.” Renjun turned the volume up. Jaemin grumbled, but Miyazaki’s worlds were too interesting to keep arguing around.

***

Donghyuck pushed aside his schematic when two men entered the shop. They were close in height, one blond, one dark-haired. “Welcome to Youngho’s Spells and Potions.” He refused to add on the ‘how may I help you’ but it wasn’t much needed since the two walked right up to his counter.

“Hi.” The dark-haired one propped himself on the counter. “I’m Renjun. This is my cousin Dejun.”

Renjun, like Jaemin’s friend? “Hi.” Donghyuck set his book aside. “I’m Haechan. Do you have a question, or a particular need?”

“Haechan?” Renjun lit up. “So you’re Haechan. Jaemin doesn’t shut up about you, you know.”

“So you are Jaemin’s Renjun, then?” He pointed. “The one who comes here a lot but whom I’ve never met?”

“So, my cousin has a little problem,” Renjun turned to Dejun. “Why don’t you tell the nice witch what’s going on?”

Ah, Jaemin had warned him Renjun was a deflector. Donghyuck set his chin on his palm as Dejun stepped in. He seemed mildly annoyed, but Donghyuck couldn’t tell if it was at his own problem, or his cousin. He set his hands gently on the countertop. “I’ve been having trouble with something in my backyard. I’m not sure what it is, but things are being moved when I swear I didn’t touch them. It’s not just in the yard or I would have assumed it was one of my neighbors.”

“When you say things are being moved,” Donghyuck reached for a bit of paper to take notes, “how serious are we talking?”

“The worst one—the one that brought me here—was when I woke up to find my tv on the other side of the room.” Dejun gave a few other examples, but he was right to think that one was the most serious.

“I see. That sounds annoying. The good news is, we can definitely help you.” 

Dejun sagged in relief. “Oh, good.”

“What’s the bad news?” Renjun asked warily.

Donghyuck grinned at him. “The bad news is, it won’t be me helping you. Jeno?” he called. 

“Yeah?” came back faintly.

“I have a customer for you, come see them.” Jeno responded, too softly to really hear. Donghyuck smiled at both Renjun and Dejun. “Jeno specializes in the more traditional magics and problems like the one you’re having.”

Renjun cocked his head. “What do you specialize in, then?”

Donghyuck grinned. “Metalwork and refitting ancient gramarye.”

“That sounds cool.” Renjun looked like he had actual questions, which would have been interesting, but Jeno hurried out before he could say much more. Dejun stared.

“What’s going on?” Jeno wiped his hands with a rag as he came up beside Donghyuck. “I could barely hear you.”

Donghyuck waved to their customers. Renjun nodded, but Dejun just kept staring. Was he okay? “You have a potential poltergeist. I thought you would want to talk to the person himself instead of just getting the appointment notification.”

“Thanks.” Jeno turned his customer service smile on the two. “You look familiar to me,” he said to Renjun, “but you don’t, I’m afraid. I’m Jeno. I’m sure Haechan already tried to introduce me. I specialize in traditional magic and spirits. Which of you is having the problem?”

“He is,” Renjun said when it became clear that Dejun wasn’t going to talk. “I’m Renjun, by the way. I’m probably familiar to you because I’m a regular in the shop. My cousin isn’t.”

“Ah.” Jeno focused on Dejun, a little harder than he needed to. Donghyuck bit back a smile and sat back on his stool. “What seems to be the problem?”

Dejun snapped out of whatever was going on in his head. “Yes, hi. I’m Dejun. I’ve got—something? Someone?—moving things all over my backyard and into my house. I told Haechan this already, but the worst incident was when it or they moved my tv across the room and ended up breaking it. I don’t know what it is, but I would like all of this to stop.” He blushed a little as he spoke.

Jeno smiled brighter. “Well, I’m told that’s what I’m good at. If you could give me your contact information and some availability, we can get you set up with an appointment to take a look at the problem?”

“Is that your way of asking for my number?” Dejun put a hand over his mouth as soon as the words were out. Renjun seemed pretty surprised, too, though more amused than anything else.

Jeno just laughed brightly. “It wasn’t, but I can do that, too, if you’d like.”

Dejun blushed, but reached for his phone. They were still working out details when Mark stuck his head out from the back. “Jeno, where’d you—oh, hi, Renjun.”

“Hi.” Donghyuck wasn’t sure if Renjun was a blusher or not, but he certainly couldn't take his eyes off Mark. “How have you been?”

“Good.” Mark came fully into the shop, closing the door behind him. “I got a couple of new ingredients in to try. How did your test go?”

At that, they seemed to get lost in their own little world, chatting. Mark was like that, sometimes, but Renjun didn’t seem to be the type. Jaemin had been right, it was definitely Mark Renjun kept coming back for.

Jeno and Dejun were still flirting; or, Dejun was trying to control his mouth and Jeno upped the wattage of his smile every time the other messed up. Donghyuck played with the till, waiting for them to wrap up so he could take the money. Jaemin would be so excited to hear that there was proof of his theory. It made him warm all over just thinking about it.

As soon as he noticed, all the warmth drained out of him. This was just like when he had first met Yangyang. He had been so bright, and all Donghyuck had wanted was to bask in that light. Donghyuck took the bills Jeno handed him and counted out the change. Those feelings had never faded, but he’d gotten used to the ache. This? This was new. He handed over the change and waited quietly while the two pairs of flirts wrapped up their business. How stupid was he, getting crushes on two people who probably had crushes on each other?

Donghyuck closed the till. He had known they would probably get together long before this, but it hurt more now to know that there was no room for him. Jeno and Mark chattered happily as Donghyuck cleaned up. Jeno nudged him with a shoulder. “Are you okay?”

He smiled. “I’m glad things are working out for you two.”

Mark eyed him. “That’s a suspiciously nice answer from you.”

“What can I say, Mark? Sometimes I’m nice to you, don’t pretend.”

He laughed away any suspicions. It could wait until he was alone.

***

Jaemin almost hit his head when Donghyuck pounced as soon as he opened the door to the shop.

“You’re never going to believe what you missed.”

“What? What happened?” Donghyuck had never been touchy with him, and that was saying something, because he knew Donghyuck to be touchy with all his other friends. Jaemin maneuvered them back toward the counter. “Are you good?”

Donghyuck let him go to slump on the counter. “So, guess who came by the shop earlier today.”

“… Johnny?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Johnny owns the shop, dumbass, I’m not going to inform you of his comings and goings.”

“Then who?”

Donghyuck smirked. “Your best friend brought his cousin into the shop for some magical help.”

Jaemin gasped. “And I missed it?”

Donghyuck nodded solemnly. “You shouldn’t have been slow today.’

“Listen, it’s not my fault class let out late.” He leaned to put his head level with Donghyuck’s. “Did you find anything out?”

“Oh, did I ever.” Donghyuck’s eyes lit up. “So Dejun—the cousin?” Jaemin nodded. “—he has a poltergeist, which isn’t my area, so I called Jeno out. You should have seen his face light up as soon as he saw Jen, it was hilarious.”

“Aww, that’s sweet.” But what had Renjun done?

Donghyuck nodded. “It gets better. So while Dejun’s trying to flirt—and I don’t know if I’d call him the best at it, but Jeno seemed into it—Mark wants to know where Jeno went, because apparently they were doing something halfway important? So he steps out and almost runs smack into Renjun.”

“No,” Jaemin gasped.

“Yes,” Donghyuck nodded. “You should have seen them. They’re not dating, I’m sure of it, but there was too much tension. Oh my gods, the tension, Nana, you should have seen it.”

Donghyuck was so cute in his excitement over people he didn’t even know. Jaemin smiled at him. “I wish I had seen it. Thank you for telling me, though, I’m sure it’ll make good evidence for the next time I talk to him.”

Donghyuck grabbed at his shoulder. “Let me know how it goes, okay? I’m invested now.”

“I will.” He laughed. “Did you happen to catch what they were talking about?”

“Some.” He giggled. “It was so delightfully awkward.” Donghyuck proceeded to tell him the story. His eyes lit up a little more talking about Mark, which was to be expected. But he looked so happy even talking about Renjun. It made him want to lean in and kiss Donghyuck.

Oh. Jaemin straightened. Donghyuck was still talking; Jaemin stored it for later. He’d noticed it just the same way with Yangyang, when his new friend had been telling him about Germany with stars in his eyes. This was different; this was Donghyuck, fascinating, witchly Haechan. He supposed it explained how it felt watching Donghyuck and Yangyang together. What the fuck did he do now?

***

Jaemin went straight home after leaving the shop. Renjun was working on his projects in his room. Jaemin burst in and dropped onto Renjun’s bed.

“What crisis are you going through now?” Renjun didn't even bother looking up. At least he knew that this was crisis time.

“I like Donghyuck.”

“Okay?”

“And I like Yangyang.”

“I knew that.”

“And you don’t see a problem here?!” Jaemin flailed.

Renjun looked like he was trying to keep a straight face. “I mean, they both seem pretty fond of you, so no, I don’t see a problem.”

“How about, I like them both and I have no idea how either feels about me or the other?” He almost muttered it into the duvet, but Renjun must have heard.

Renjun put down his stylus and turned to Jaemin. “Yes, it’s complicated. But then, I don’t think you expected simple when you decided to go looking for a love potion.”

“Is this really the time?”

“It’s always the time.” But he sobered at whatever he saw in Jaemin’s face. “Just—don’t be rash. Try spending more time as a trio. See if your feelings are equally serious for both of them, see if you can handle something with both of them, see if they’d be open to it. Then you can decide if you want to talk to them, or who, or how. Just try to breathe, okay?”

Jaemin tried to breathe. “Okay.”

Renjun nodded. He turned back to his work. Jaemin sat up. 

“So are you going to tell me about what happened when you went to the shop to see Mark?”

Renjun groaned. “Donghyuck told you.”

Jaemin grinned. “Of course he did.”

He distracted himself teasing his best friend for a while more.

***

Jaemin found it wasn’t even hard to arrange for the three of them to hang out and study. Donghyuck and Yangyang both had work for their class together, and apparently when they worked alone nothing got done. So they started claiming a study room in the library to work.

Jaemin sat back to stretch. He wasn’t sure how much more work they were all getting done, as Yangyang started to poke Donghyuck with a pencil, but it was nice. Donghyuck stole the pencil and poked Yangyang instead. They started tussling over the pencil.

Yangyang giggled. He looked so happy when he smiled like that. Jaemin nearly dropped his own pencil. He looked at Donghyuck so fondly, even when Donghyuck elbowed him, hard. Donghyuck whined and dropped his head onto his textbook. He was so cute, especially when someone got past the cool walls he kept up. Jaemin often wondered just what he’d done to manage that. Yangyang poked Donghyuck’s cheek gently. “Hello?”

“Shut up, give me a second.” Donghyuck waved, but didn’t stop Yangyang from touching him. Renjun hadn’t said what the end result of his advice was supposed to be, but perhaps they had both known—he liked both of them, just as much. What was he going to do?

***

Donghyuck carefully set his pencil down so he didn’t scream. It wasn’t the work—physics wasn’t his favorite, but it wasn’t the worst he’d ever had, especially with Yangyang there—it was the company. Jaemin and Yangyang sat across the table from him. They had been working until Jaemin disappeared and came back with drinks for all of them. After that, Yangyang had started asking him questions and didn’t appear to be stopping soon. Jaemin sat with his head on his textbook, answering Yangyang’s questions patiently. Affection practically bled off him as he gazed up. Yangyang listened attentively for once, fiddling with his empty drink bottle.

It wasn’t the first time Donghyuck had noticed the two getting closer. He’d seen them together a few times before all three of them started studying together, and they already got along well. This time together seemed to be pulling them even closer. He should have been happy.

Jaemin said something that made Yangyang giggle, eyes crinkling at the corners. Donghyuck reached for his own drink. He’d never seen the other boy with a crush, so he couldn't be sure, but the way he looked at Jaemin wasn’t like the way he looked at other people. Donghyuck’s chest ached. How long would it be before Jaemin worked up the nerve to actually ask him out? How long before they left him behind?

The very thought of it cut into him. He needed out of here. His phone buzzed. He pulled it out.

 _I can practically feel you screeching_ , Mark had texted. _What’s wrong?_

_What is this, friend telepathy?_

_Something like that. Maybe it’s the blood oath you made me swear when we were five. What’s. Wrong._

Donghyuck bit his lip. Yangyang and Jaemin seemed to be in their own world. They hadn’t even noticed he had his phone out.

_Boys._

_BoyS? Plural?_

_… Yes._

_Oh No. Do you need an out?_

_Gods, please._

_Tell them there’s an emergency at the shop and I need you. Or that Johnny does. No, yes, tell them Johnny needs both of us._

_Ok ok calm down. I’ll be there soon._

Donghyuck slid away his phone and started packing up his things. Jaemin sat up, turning around. “What’s up?”

“Mark just texted me.” He gave what had to be the falsest smile he’d ever directed at either boy. “Johnny needs us both at the shop, it sounds like there was a little emergency?”

“Uh oh.” Jaemin made to get up. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

Donghyuck waved him down. “Don't worry, it’s probably not a big deal, but I should still go. You two keep studying. It’ll be fine.” He slung his bag over one shoulder. “I’ll see you later.”

Yangyang said something, but Donghyuck sped out of there before he could complete it. He just needed a little time to get used to the idea.

***

Jaemin frowned at the door as Donghyuck disappeared through it. What had that been about? Yangyang turned to him, a similar frown on his brows. “Did that seem weird to you?”

“It did.” Jaemin drummed his fingers against the table. “I haven’t known him as long as you have, but I don’t think he’s ever been called in like that. And when something does happen against plan, he whines about it.”

Yangyang nodded slowly. “He seemed upset. Did something happen? Did we do something?”

Jaemin shrugged. What had happened? Donghyuck had been studying a little more diligently than the two of them; Yangyang had started interrogating him about his childhood, saying it was only fair to hear the stories, and Jaemin hadn’t been able to turn him down. Donghyuck had paused for a bit, then gotten his phone out, then left. Was it the shop? “Maybe it’s whatever came up at work? Johnny’s a pretty chill boss, or so I’m told, but maybe something worse happened and he didn’t want us to worry.”

Yangyang cocked his head. “You’ve been to the shop where Donghyuck works?”

Jaemin nodded. “It’s how we met. I went into the shop and didn’t realize we went to the same school. Then you saw us run into each other at school, actually. But yes, I’m a regular customer. Have you ever been?”

Yangyang shook his head. “I know it’s a shop near campus because he’s talked about it, but he doesn’t usually like letting people see him work. Something about keeping parts of his life separate?” He shrugged. “It’s interesting that he let you cross that line.”

Because he didn’t want people knowing about his magic. Jaemin shook his head. “I told you, it’s a coincidence. Neither of us realized we’d run into each other until we did.”

“But he lets you visit him at work?” Yangyang guessed, leaning his head on one hand.

“Well, yeah, but that’s also because I’m a paying customer.”

Yangyang got up to pace. “Hm. Anyway. If he lets you visit him at work, can you go check on him there? Let me know how it goes? I can see how he acts in class, but that’s not for a couple of days.”

Jaemin nodded slowly. “Yeah. Let’s finish up here properly, though, or he’ll suspect something when I show up.”

Yangyang snorted. “Like it won’t be suspicious for you to show up at all?” But he sat down and picked up his pencil anyway.

“I’m a regular customer and friend who is rightfully concerned about him!” Jaemin gestured dramatically before picking up his own pen. “But it would be suspicious to just run after him.”

Their hold on the study room ran out in record time. Jaemin waved goodbye to Yangyang before setting out for the shop. As much as he wanted to run, he forced himself to a calm stroll. The faster he turned up, the more suspicious it would be. On the other hand, Donghyuck could be in trouble. He passed the edge of campus into the commercial magic district. On the one hand, if it was something Jaemin could help with Donghyuck probably would have told him in the first place.

He reached the shop, but paused at the corner to collect himself first. Donghyuck came out from the back, carrying a couple of books. The scene seemed so normal that if he hadn’t been in the study room just a few hours before, Jaemin wouldn’t have thought anything was amiss. Dongyhuck spotted him just as he stopped by the counter. He dropped the books to the wood. “What are you doing here?”

“What, can’t I visit you?” Jaemin tried for a smile, but Donghyuck didn’t really respond. “You left so quickly, we were worried. Is everything okay?”

“Oh.” Donghyuck moved the books down behind the register. “Yeah, everything’s fine now. Johnny just got a shipment in and needed some extra help unloading it.”

So it hadn’t been the shop emergency. Or he was better at downplaying it than he seemed to be. Jaemin sauntered over. “So it wasn’t anything serious?”

Dongyhuck shrugged. “Not really.” He hadn’t looked Jaemin in the face since he came in.

Jaemin leaned on the counter in his usual spot. “Is everything okay?”

“You asked me that already.” Donghyuck opened the till. “The shipment was fine.”

“I don’t mean the shipment. I mean with you.” Jaemin reached for Donghyuck’s hand, but paused when he twitched away. He pulled his hand back. “You seemed upset when you left. Like I said, Yangyang and I were worried.”

“I’m fine.” Donghyuck checked something in the till and closed it. “You should tell Yangyang you like him.”

What? “Where’s that coming from?” Jaemin pulled upright.

Dongyhuck waved a hand, still not looking at Jaemin straight on. “I was watching you earlier, while we studied. He looks at you the same way you look at him. He’s just a little dense. He’ll get it if you say it really clearly.” He smiled, finally looking up at Jaemin. It was much more genuine than the one from earlier, but something felt veiled. “I promise. I think you’ll be good for each other.”

Jaemin couldn’t move. His chest was a muddled mess. Those words were some of the ones he’d been hoping to hear for months, and Donghyuck wouldn’t say something like that if he weren’t really sure. But he wasn’t sure how to feel about one of his crushes pushing him toward the other one. He gave Donghyuck a gentle smile. It wasn’t Donghyuck’s fault this wasn’t his favorite piece of news. Donghyuck didn’t have any idea what he was doing to Jaemin. “Thank you for telling me, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck cocked his head. “Sure. Do something soon, would you? The pining’s starting to get annoying.” That sounded more like him, at least.

Jaemin tapped the counter and stepped back. “I’ll see what I can do. Take care of yourself, okay?”

“Okay?”

Jaemin waved as he left. He had some thinking to do.

***

Donghyuck barely kept himself in his seat when Yangyang waved brightly and dashed to sit next to him in class. Had Jaemin spoken to him already?

He braced himself for news that never came, as Yangyang chattered about any and everything except talking to Jaemin in the past couple of days. Donghyuck nodded along as Yangyang talked, keeping an eye out for the professor. Funny as it was to see her annoyance with them, he didn’t think he could take much right now.

“So.” Yangyang stilled, the most serious expression Donghyuck had seen on his face in some time appearing. “I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“Are you doing okay?” Donghyuck must have made an odd face, because Yangyang kept going before he could even say anything. “You seemed upset when we were studying the other day, and Jaemin said he went to check in on you at work—why won’t you let me see where you work, anyway, I’m so curious—and you said you were fine, but I’m still a little worried.” He looked worried, brows drawing together and lips puckering. It would have been cute if Donghyuck had been in the mood to enjoy it. Still, he was endearingly sincere.

“Oh.” Donghyuck sighed. “Yes, I’m fine. I just needed to help out a little at work. I’m sorry I worried you both.” He bit the inside of his lip. Better to rip off the bandaid quickly, right? “Did Jaemin have anything else to say?”

“About what?” Yangyang cocked his head. “But no, I just asked him how you were doing and he said you said you were okay and just had to help with some kind of shipment.”

So he hadn’t done it yet. Donghyuck sat back after thanking Yangyang. He wasn’t sure which would have been better to hear, that he could still hope or not. Useless hope was killing him, but he didn’t know how he would live without it. Donghyuck gave Yangyang one more smile when he looked over, just as the professor started lecturing. Then he put a finger over his lips. For once, Yangyang didn’t seem to be in a talking mood, either. It might have been the most productive class they had ever had. Dongyhuck even managed to escape with an excuse about work before Yangyang could torture him any more.

***

Jaemin almost jumped out of his skin when Yangyang appeared in front of him on the grass of the quad. “Good God, Yangyang, you scared me.”

Yangyang grinned. “I know, that’s why I did it.” He sobered before Jaemin could do much to retaliate. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Jaemin sat up. “For what?”

“I had class with Donghyuck yesterday.” Yangyang sat next to him. A light breeze blew by. Months ago, this would have been everything he’d ever wanted. Now, it felt incomplete. “He said he was fine, just like you said. But he still seems off. I’m worried about him.” His brows drew together.

Jaemin brought his legs under him in a tailor’s seat, turning to Yangyang. “Did he say anything that could be a hint?”

Yangyang shook his head. “That’s the thing, he barely said anything. Just that he needed to help at work, and he asked what you’d said to me.” He shrugged. “I don’t know why that was important? You didn’t say anything.”

He had probably been checking to see if Jaemin had followed his advice. Jaemin crossed his arms. “I don’t know, either.” It didn’t feel right to say anything now, anyway. Not while Donghyuck was clearly going through something. Yangyang was playing with his shoelaces. Jaemin cocked his head. “How exactly did you go from “we need to survive” to friends, anyway?” 

His eyes lit up, talking about Donghyuck. Jaemin had noticed that before a few times. Was that what Donghyuck had seen when he said Yangyang looked at Jaemin in a special way? He pulled up a few blades of grass and started braiding them. Maybe there was a solution to this that didn’t end in breaking one half of his heart.

“You really like him, don’t you?” he said softly when Yangyang wound down.

Yangyang just smiled. “I really do. He’s a great person.”

“He is.” Jaemin dropped the grass as a hope hit him like lightning. Was that why Donghyuck had been upset? He waved Yangyang off when the other asked if he was okay. Did Donghyuck like one of them, maybe? Was he pushing them together because he didn't think his feelings were returned on one end? Jaemin set the braided grass on Yangyang’s knee and stood. “I’m okay, really. Sorry. It’s just that I remembered an appointment.” He checked the time. Donghyuck would have been on shift for only a few minutes. “I think I can make it if I go now.”

“Yikes. Go.” Yangyang waved him off. “We can figure catch up later. Get out of here.”

“Thanks, Yang.” Jaemin dared to ruffle his hair before running off.

***

He was really lucky that the shop sat close to campus. Jaemin paused outside the door to catch his breath. Donghyuck was reading something at the counter, just like the first day Jaemin had come in. He didn’t need to read the sign this time. He pushed inside. Donghyuck didn’t even look up.

“Welcome to Youngho’s Spells and Potions,” he intoned, “my name is Haechan. Feel free to look around.”

“I know who you are, Donghyuck.” Jaemin bit the inside of his cheek as he approached. Donghyuck jerked upright. He seemed much more surprised than Jaemin would have expected, but at least he was looking Jaemin in the eye this time.

“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck closed the book he was reading. “You never come in at this time.”

“I wanted to talk to you.” Jaemin paused in front of the counter. “No, that’s not right. I need to talk to you.”

“About what? Is everything okay?” Donghyuck bit his lip. “Did you talk to Yangyang?”

“Yes.” He watched Donghyuck crumble. “But not about what you wanted me to. We talked about you.”

Donghyuck cocked his head. “About me?”

Jaemin nodded. “I asked him about how you became friends. He said something that made me realize I needed to talk to you.”

“What did he say?”

“He made me hope that I know what’s been upsetting you recently.”

Donghyuck came around the counter to stand in front of Jaemin. “What’s that, then?” At least the challenge was back in his gaze.

“Do you like Yangyang?” Jaemin held very still as the words came out. “Or me? Is that why you’ve been pushing us together and not wanting to talk?”

“I—” Donghyuck floundered.

“I like you.” Jaemin stepped closer. “Just as much as I like Yangyang. I’ve been wracking my brain for a way to reconcile those feelings. But do I have to? Do you like one of us?”

Donghyuck stared at him, face entirely blank. Hope warred with fear in his chest. He’d never been good at taking risks. Though, his last risk had led him right to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck lunged to slap him upside the head.

“Ow!” Jaemin grabbed the back of his head. “What was that for?”

“Why would you go to the trouble of making me help you win over the boy we both like only to confess all this to me instead of taking the advice I gave you?” Donghyuck threw up his hands. “Why are you such a dumbass?”

Jaemin pouted. “I wanted to make sure you were okay first. It didn’t feel right to do anything while you were clearly going through something.” He hadn’t missed the secret sandwiched in the middle of Donghyuck’s words. “So you do like him?”

Donghyuck went red. At least he didn’t seem to be taking everything badly. “I—yeah, for a while now.” He bit his lip. “I like you, too.”

There wasn’t much that made Jaemin blush, but he was sure his ears were burning. “Good. I’m glad to know I was right.” He edged a little closer, reaching for one of Donghyuck’s hands. Donghyuck let him take it, lacing their fingers together. “So, what do you want to do about it?”

Donghyuck shrugged, looking down at their hands. “I don’t know, really. I was never going to say anything to Yangyang because I don’t think he likes me that way. Then you showed up and aggravated me into crushing on you, too, but I thought you only liked him. So I was just going to help you both.” He glanced up. “You should do that, though.”

“Do what?”

Donghyuck waved his free hand. “I wasn’t lying when I said I think he likes you. You should tell him. It’s okay.”

What was he suggesting? Jaemin brushed his thumb over Donghyuck’s cheek. “Are you telling me to choose him instead of you, or that you’re okay with it if I date both of you even though you like him?”

“The second one.” Donghyuck held up their joined hands. “You confessed to me, you’re stuck with me now.” He smiled, only slightly painful. “But I really do think he likes you, and you shouldn’t have to hold yourself back for me.”

Jaemin frowned. A solution that left him happy and Donghyuck in pain didn’t feel like much of a solution. He stepped closer, until he could cup Donghyuck’s face in his hands. “I don’t like that idea.”

“Do you have a better one?” Donghyuck raised his eyebrows.

The sparkle in Yangyang’s gaze came to mind. “I might.” He brought his head down until their foreheads touched. “But don’t you think there’s something a little more pressing right now?”

Donghyuck’s eyes went half-mast. “What’s that?”

Jaemin kissed him. Maybe it wasn’t the best place to do so, but he couldn’t help it. Donghyuck tasted like magic. He grabbed Jaemin's shirt and returned the kiss with just as much fervor. Jaemin lost himself in it, pulling Donghyuck closer by a hand on his neck.

The bell jingled. Jaemin jerked upright. Donghyuck covered his mouth with the back of his hand and stepped back, though he took Jaemin’s hand to keep from going far. They turned to the door.

Yangyang stood in the doorway, peering at them. “So this is where you work? I wondered if you might work at a magic shop, but you never want to talk about it.” His gaze dropped to Jaemin’s hand in Donghyuck’s. “Though I have to admit, I’m surprised they’d let you kiss customers during work hours.”

“I—what—how—” Donghyuck seemed to be short-circuiting. Jaemin could relate; his own brain seemed to be moving at half-speed.

“I think he’s trying to ask what you’re doing here?” Jaemin filled in. “Or how you found this place?”

“Oh.” Yangyang shrugged. “You ran off pretty quickly, so I was just wandering through downtown. My friend Hendery works in this district, so I don’t usually go into the other shops.” He pointed. “But I saw you in here and it got me curious.” He stepped fully into the store, closing the door behind him. “Is it that surprising?’

“Yes!” Donghyuck finally seemed to unfreeze, though his face was painted in a deep blush. “I didn’t know you had any witch friends. That’s part of why I never said anything about my job.”

Yangyang nodded as he strolled over. “I wondered why you never wanted to talk about your job.” He lifted one of his arms, shaking the charm bracelet on his wrist. “My best friend made this for me as his apprenticeship graduation test **.** We grew up together.” He stopped in front of them. “I thought it was obvious, sorry.”

“It wasn’t. How much of that did you see?” He hid behind Jaemin.

Yangyang shrugged. “Not much. I was outside, so I didn’t really hear anything.” He glanced at Jaemin’s mouth. “I can kind of guess what happened, though. Can it be my turn now?”

Jaemin almost choked. “I’m sorry, what?”

Yangyang cocked his head. “You were kissing because you confessed, right? So isn’t it my turn now?”

Jaemin did not know how to process anything, let alone move. Donghyuck seemed to be having a similar problem. They stared at Yangyang.

He wilted a little. “Was I wrong about what’s been going on? Do you two not like me, too?”

“Too?” Donghyuck screeched.

“I—” It was Jaemin’s turned to short-circuit. “Okay. Um. I think we’ve skipped a step or missed something here? Not that you’re wrong, but how do you know that?”

Yangyang spread his hands. “I thought it was obvious? I’ve known both of you for a while and I kind of thought I might like you, but I didn’t know how well that would go over if you didn’t know each other. So when you got closer and we started spending a lot of time together, I kind of thought we were heading in the same direction. Was I wrong?”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Donghyuck came out from behind Jaemin, letting go to put his hands in his hair like that would keep his head from exploding. “Are you telling me that you’ve liked us both this whole time and just—let everything happen?” he turned to Jaemin. “I’m not hearing things, right? Does this sound like he masterminded everything to you, too?”

“I mean.” Yangyang shrugged. “I didn’t make the two of you meet.” He cocked his head. “I might have tried introducing you if you’d taken much longer, though. I almost did, actually, but Jaemin didn't want to come to lunch.”

Jaemin couldn’t take it. It wasn’t funny, but he couldn’t stop the laughter. He sank into a crouch, trying to catch his breath. “Oh, my God, I can’t believe this.”

“Can’t believe what?” Yangyang put his hands on his hips. “Why are you laughing?”

Jaemin pointed at Donghyuck. “He told me you were super dense about people liking you. This whole time, we thought you didn’t like us and didn’t even realize we liked you. He’s been trying to get me to confess to you practically the whole time we’ve known each other.”

“Oh.” He turned to Donghyuck. “Do I really come off that dense?”

“You can’t tell when people are flirting with you!” Donghyuck shrieked. “I was there when a girl basically asked you to be her boyfriend and you thought she was asking for homework help.”

Yangyang wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, I did think that was weird.” He shrugged. “I guess I’m not too good at telling when people are interested in me if I’m not interested in them, but I thought we were just in a natural progression.”

Jaemin couldn’t help the noise that came out of him.

Yangyang dropped to crouched in front of Jaemin. “Are you okay?” That light was back in his gaze. Jaemin wondered how he could have missed it before. “Did I mess this up? I’m sorry.”

Jaemin shook his head. “You haven’t messed anything up. I’m just trying to wrap my brain around this.”

“I’ll let you do that, then.” He glanced up at Donghyuck. “But I wasn’t wrong about what you were doing in here, right?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “No, you got everything right.” He laughed incredulously. “You got more right than I even knew. Yeah, Jaemin came to talk to me because something you said made him realize I might have feelings for one or both of you. We worked out that we like each other, but we weren’t sure how you feel.”

Yangyang made a cute face. “Are you sure now?”

Donghyuck blushed.

Jaemin reached for Yangyang’s wrist. “So, explosions aside, what do you want from all this?” He thought he knew, but he wasn’t leaving anything unsaid with either of these two ever again.

Yangyang glanced at Jaemin’s mouth. “I said it before, didn’t I? It’s my turn.”

Jaemin couldn’t resist darting forward to kiss him. Yangyang put a hand on the side of Jaemin’s face. Yangyang didn’t taste like magic. He tasted like strawberries, and kissed sweeter than Jaemin would have expected.

Donghyuck was watching them when he pulled back. Had he moved too quickly? Yangyang reached for Donghyuck with his free hand. When he took it, Yangyang pulled him down to crouch with them. Donghyuck glanced between them before Yangyang kissed him, too.

If he had enjoyed watching them tease each other, now he really enjoyed watching them kiss. Donghyuck put his hands on both sides of Yangyang’s face and pulled him closer. Jaemin set his hand on Donghyuck’s knee. With Yangyang’s hand still on the side of Jaemin’s face, they were all connected. It settled something in him.

Donghyuck pulled back, the prettiest flush dusting his cheeks. “Is this really happening?” He glanced between them. “I’m not dreaming, right?”

“You’re not dreaming.” Jaemin squeezed his knee.

“I could pinch you, if you want confirmation?” Yangyang offered with a grin. Donghyuck smacked his arm.

“Don’t you dare.” At Jaemin’s raised eyebrow, he said, “The last time he offered to pinch me I had a bruise for three days.”

Jaemin leaned away playfully. “Okay, no pinching. New rule.”

Yangyang laughed. He sat fully on the floor. “No pinching.”

Donghyuck sat as well, crossing his legs under himself. He brought his hands back into his lap. “So, what are we going to do?”

Yangyang cocked his head. “Didn’t we kind of already establish that?”

Jaemin laughed, but took his hand off Donghyuck’s knee to bring himself down to the floor. “We established kissing, yes. But I think we should probably be very explicit about this so no one gets confused or upset.” He kept his gaze on Yangyang, just in case Donghyuck wasn’t happy with what he was about to say. “We wouldn’t want a repeat of the last few days where one of us doesn’t know something and gets upset because of it.”

Donghyuck hit his knee. Not very hard, but Jaemin went flat on the floor like it was a fatal injury. Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Baby.”

Jaemin pouted. “Your baby?”

Donghyuck flipped him off.

“I didn’t hear a no.” He sat up. “But am I wrong? About talking things out.”

They both shook their heads. Jaemin rubbed his knee one more time. “I like both of you, if you couldn’t tell from all the kissing. I want us all to date. Is that what you both want?”

Donghyuck nodded. “I didn’t think I’d ever get this, but yes. That’s what I want.” His eyes looked suspiciously shiny. Jaemin put his hand back on Donghyuck’s knee.

“I, for one, believe that my response has been made clear already—” Yangyang ducked, laughing, when Donghyuck threw a pen at him.

“Would you please just say it.”

“Okay.” He sat properly and folded his hands. “Yes, I like and would like to date both of you.” He raised an eyebrow. “Is that good enough?”

“Yes.” Donghyuck climbed over to kiss him again.

Jaemin leaned back on his hands as his boyfriends made out. He couldn’t wait to tell Renjun and watch his head explode.

**Author's Note:**

> Liu Yangyang is a filthy liar and he lied to me for weeks while I was writing this. I hope you enjoyed his deception as much as I did :D


End file.
